With information technology developing by leaps and bounds nowadays, there is an increasingly great demand for the enhancement of the efficiency of electronic data processing. To this end, SATA hard drives were introduced. A SATA hard drive requires a SATA cable for connection with an external electronic device. However, a conventional SATA cable fails to prevent noise exposure which interferes with an external electronic component, especially when the SATA cable is exposed. Accordingly, it is important to invent a SATA cable which is capable of ground noise to thereby prevent noise from interfering with any external electronic component.